


Your Wedding

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Swearing, alcohol is used for humor, also subtle 2min sry, my longest one shot ever, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix and Jisung are getting married! What could possibly go wrong?...a lot of things





	Your Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So I randomly got this idea and was hyping it up on my tumblr but then this some how became so long and the ending took me FOREVER TO FINISH but it done now!
> 
> This is lowkey a crack fic I'm sorry also sorry if the jokes aren't funny sisiwpw I tried I really did.. 
> 
> This is dedicated to my tumblr followers that have to deal with my constant shit posting (I'm sorry) 
> 
> Sorry for typos and misspellings (i edited it as much as i could)

It's twelve o'clock when Felix started getting the gitters. He paced around his dressing room. He undid the first two button of his dress shirt to give himself room to breathe. Chan and Hyunjin watched as Felix kept walking back and forth. Felix would stop, look out the window, sit down, then get up again. Chan only looked at Hyunjin, who was staring at Felix like he was crazy. 

"Dude.. you're making me dizzy." Hyunjin complained as he looked at the time on this phone. Chan only looked at Felix sympathetically. 

"I'm sorry.. I'm so nervous. _Oh my god!_ " He cried in half korean and half english. Felix tried to sit down still but just couldn't. Chan grabbed a wine glass and poured Felix a glass of the complimentary wine. He got up and handed it to Felix. Felix gave him a weak smile as he took it with a shaky hand. 

"You're doing better than I did," Chan admitted. He sat down with Felix and began reminiscing on his wedding day. "I was panicking, holy hell.. crying, shaking, even doubting myself. The whole nine yards." Chan sighed while giving a small chuckle. 

"We know, we were there." Hyunjin sassily commented.

Felix, with almost no thought, carelessly brought the wine glass to drink. His shaky hand made him tip his glass to high and wine spilt on his white shirt. " _Oh shit!_ " He nearly screamed. Chan bolted away and Hyunjin jolted up. They both stared at Felix's wine stained shirt then they looked at each other. 

"Go get Seungmin." Chan commanded. Hyunjin nodded and bolted out the room. 

-

"Jisung, please stop crying,"  Woojin begged. He softly rubbed his friend's back. Jisung lifted a tissue to his face, wipping away his tears. Jisung tried to catch his breath as he looked around.

"Yeah.. get yourself together." Minho called out from the chaise lounge. The two watched as Minho drank his second glass of wine. 

"Minho.. are you getting wine drunk?" Woojin questioned in pure astonishment. Jisung and Woojin stared at Minho for a moment.

"Yes.." Minho admitted quietly as he took a sip of the wine. Jisung sniffled as he wipped what was left over of his tears. Woojin only sighed.

"Jisung.. you wedding is in two hours you have take a shower like now." Woojin sighed. Jisung nodded as he took a deep breath. Before he could move Changbin burst through the door. 

"Whoa.. what the hell is going on here?" Changbin questioned as he saw Minho pouring yet another glass of wine and Jisung, who was a crying mess.

Jisung quickly got up and grabbed Changbin dress shirt. "How's Felix? Is he okay? Did he break anything? Is my wedding okay? Will this be a hit or a miss?" Changbin only looked down at the desperate Jisung. 

"Uh, I haven't checked on Felix cause I've been helping Seungmin and Jeongin with the last minute preparations and your wedding is okay, it'll be a hit! No, wait, even better, it'll be _lit!_ " Changbin assured. Jisung took a deep breath. He walked back to his seat, his heart was racing. "Jisung, dude, you really need to get ready, man." Changbin commented as he noticed Jisung was still in a t-shirt and joggers. Jisung nodded and went into the bathroom. 

-

"Are you kidding me? What the hell!" Seungmin cursed as he saw the stain on Felix's shirt. "Felix, really?!" He sighed. Felix only gave him a weak smile. "We don't have a back up shirt for you!" Seungmin cried. He looked around for something, anything. 

"Maybe, someone can switch." Chan suggested. Seungmin looked up at Chan with wide eyes. 

"Hyung, you're a genius!" Seungmin cried. "Felix, who wears the same size as you?"

Felix sat thinking for a moment. "Jisung." He answered confidently. Seungmin only facepalmed himself. 

"Someone who's not Jisung, you goldfish." Seungmin retorted earning a shrug from Felix. Chan only stood in thought. He looked over at Hyunjin. 

"Hyung, no, I'm way too tall." Hyunjin argued.

"Oh for fucks sake." Seungmin cried as he took off his jacket and quickly undid his buttons. Almost as if on cue, Changbin walked in. He looked over at Seungmin who was mid stripped out of his shirt. 

"Why is weird shit always going on when I walk in?!" Changbin questioned. "Seungmin, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Felix spilt wine on his shirt and we don't have a back up." Hyunjin explained. Felix got up and looked at Changbin.

"How's Jisungie?" He asked. Changbin bit his lip. The black haired man began to recall Jisung's flushed post crying face.

"He's, uh, fine. He's still getting ready." Changbin half lied. Felix only nodded. He went back to Seungmin and began to take off his shirt. The two switch shirts and Seungmin let out a groan. 

"Ugh, this is so gross." He complained. "You owe me." Seungmin looked at Felix. 

"I owe you my life, man." Felix chuckled. Suddenly, Jeongin burst through the door. 

"Hyungs! We have a problem!"

"Oh my goood!" Seungmin cried while looking up at the ceiling. 

"Jisung's parents are at the airport! They don't have a ride here!" Jeongin exclaimed. Everyone began to panic and frantically curse. 

"Okay! okay! Listen I'll go drive to the Sydney Airport and pick them up." Chan preposed. Everyone nodded their heads.

-

"Hyung, you look great!" Jeongin childishly smiled. Jisung only gave him a small smile. Jeongin watched as Jisung anxiously looked around. "No, really, Felix hyung will fall in love all over!"  

"I'm not a great hairstylist but I did my best." Woojin smiled. Jisung only looked in the mirror. He smiled a little but it soon faded. 

"It looks good, thanks Woojin hyung." Jisung weakly smiled. Woojin gave him a grin from ear to ear. The eldest picked up his wedding ring from the dresser and slipped it back on his finger. Jisung watched him carefully. "Do you find it hard to believe you and Chan hyung have been married for two years?" He asked curiously. 

Woojin let out a chuckle. He took a good look at his ring. "Honestly, I'm still surpised he even proposed. I thought I was gonna have to do it." laughed the elder. Jisung giggled along with Jeongin. 

"Do you think.. now is the right time.. for ya know marriage? You don't think it's too early?" Jisung asked. Woojin only shook his head. 

"Now is the perfect time. Seize the day, Jisung. Today is most perfect and special day for you and Felix." Woojin encouraged. 

"Wow, hyung that was so cool." Jeongin said in awe. Jisung nodded his head. Woojin only gave them a prideful grin. 

"I know right!"

-

"I literally can't believe you're drunk!" Hyunjin looked over at Minho, who had his head down. Minho perched his head up and looked at Hyunjin. He raised a finger up at the younger. 

"I'm not... drunk, just.. pretty tipsy." Minho assured. Hyunjin watched as Seungmin ran around like a chicken without a head. 

"Okay, I think everything is ready. And we still have an hour before guest start ariving." Seungmin huffed as he pulled a chair next to Hyunjin and Minho. "Uh, what's with Minho hyung?" Seungmin questioned. 

"He's drunk.. he got wine drunk." Hyunjin explained. 

"What?!" the younger man exclaimed. 

"I'm not drunk!" Minho slurred. Seungmin looked at Hyunjin in horror. 

"Minho hyung! You're Jisung's best man you can't be drunk!" Seungmin cried. Minho only popped his head back up to look at Seungmin. 

"What does it matter?! Jisung doesn't need me anymore! Watch, he won't ever call or text me again!" Minho cried. 

Seungmin sighed, he looked over at Hyunjin. "You stay here, I'm gonna go take this drunken doofus to the bathroom and sober him up." Seungmin picked tugged on Minho's arm. "Come on hyung." Minho mumbled 'no' as Seungmin pulled harder. Minho didn't put up much of a fight and went off with Seungmin.

- 

Felix finally put on his jacket. He looked in the mirror one last time. He turned over to Changbin, who was comfortably on his phone. Felix sighed, "I wanna see Jisung right now."

Changbin looked up from his phone. "Well you can't, but you can imagine." Changbin suggested. Felix slowly inched his way to the door. 

"I mean I could.. but I could also go sneak a peek," Felix was closer to the door now. Changbin quickly got up at looked at Felix. 

"Felix, don't you dare.." Changbin warned. Felix only put his hand on the door handle. "Felix.." without hesitation Felix ran out the room. Changbin cursed and ran after him. "Felix! You can't see Jisung!" Felix was way too fast and the hallway wasn't very long. 

Felix stopped in front of Jisung's door. Without hesitation Changbin tackled Felix to the ground. Changbin used his whole body to grip Felix down. "Jisung!" Felix called out. 

"No, don't open the door!" Changbin yelled. Woojin came out and saw the two men on the ground. 

"What the hell?" He questioned. 

"Woojin hyung.. please.. help," Changbin begged. Woojin only thought for a moment. 

"Let him go," Woojin commanded. 

"What?"

"Let him go, I'll block him from getting in." Woojin said firmly standing by the door. Changbin let go and both him and Felix got up. 

"Felix?" A voice could be heard through the door. Felix walked over to the door. 

"Jisung?" He called out. 

"Felix, can you like chill? We're literally getting married in 90 minutes! Just wait." Jisung scolded. Felix only pouted. Woojin and Changbin looked over at each other with raised eyebrows. 

"I love you," Felix said into the door.

"I love you too." With that Felix walked back to his room. Changbin followed and Woojin went back into the room. 

-

It was a little under an hour when Chan arrived. He peaked in through the ceremonial hall and saw some guests already sat. He ran a hand through his curly hair and walked down the hall. When he reached the bathroom he saw Seungmin and Minho walk out. Their hair was a mess and their shirts we're unbuttoned. Chan gave them a look. "Did you two..?" He trailed off. 

"Hell no!" Seungmin cried. "Minho hyung just decided to be a pain in the ass drunkard." Seungmin explained. Minho was only lost in thought. Chan only raised and eyebrow. He tried not to think too much. He only patted poor Seungmin's shoulder and made his way to Jisung's room. 

He walked in to find Jisung slightly tearing up while watching the wedding scene from Twilight. "Uh, do I even wanna know?" Chan asked. Woojin walked over to his husband and sighed. 

"I manage to get him ready at least." Woojin smiled contently. Chan grinned at his husbands smile. He leaned over to give him a kiss. The married couple walked out to talk for a moment. "Today has been a mess and a half." Woojin chuckled. 

"You should see Seungmin, poor guy is walking around like he found his suit in the trash."  Chan commented, letting out a laugh at his own joke. Woojin giggled as he looked at Chan with loving eyes.

"I'm surpised.. our wedding so much more relaxed.. and you invited like a thousand people." Woojin laughed. Chan moved closer to give his husband another kiss. They grinned at each other before going in for another kiss. Chan was falling in love all over again. 

-

Felix nervously stared at the crowd. He looked around and saw at his friends and family. Thankfully, mostly everyone was sat on their phones. Felix looked over at Chan, who was blatantly flirting with Woojin from the altar. "Is this my wedding or yours?" Felix joked. Suddenly, the music began, everyone looked over to the entrance and saw Jisung. 

Jisung scanned the room for a moment and then looked at Felix. Felix gave him the brightest smile ever. Jisung felt more relaxed, he even began to smile himself. When Jisung reached the altar, Felix looked right at him. Felix gave him a wink, making Jisung smile even wider. 

Felix was honest in awe. Jisung looked so amazing. He was practically glowing. Jisung's hair was slicked back and there was not a wrinkle on his suit. He was so in love with Jisung. They were pratically in their own little world. The couple were only focused on each other. Felix could see the beauty and gleefulness in Jisung's eyes. He'll never forget this feeling in his life. 

Jisung was smiling so hard. Felix looked so handsome. His heart was swooning. What did he ever do to deserve Felix? Jisung was starting to believe in Woojin's words. That day was truly the most special and perfect. 

-

"Whoa Seungmin, slow down with the drinks!" Changbin watched as Seungmin chugged down a beer. Seungmin looked at him with a dead expression. 

"Hyung, look at me! I look like a damn mess! I had a long day!" Seungmin cried as he continued drinking. Changbin only pat his back. Jeongin and Hyunjin looked over rather puzzled.

" _Um,_ " everyone turned their attention to Felix who was stood up from his table with a mic in his hand. " _Before we start with our speeches, I'd like to thank our good friend Seungmin, he helped us a lot today and without him this wedding could have went south."_ Felix thanked in his accented English earning a " _ya damn right!_ " from Seungmin across the room and a surge of laughter. Felix looked over and handed Chan the mic. Chan stood up and held Felix's shoulder. He let out a sigh then smiled. 

"Felix, I've known you for a long, long time, Jising too, and I've never seen a more perfect couple like you two. I'm honestly so happy for you two. Marriage is actually a beautiful thing when you think about it, especially when you love the person with all your heart," Chan took a pause and looked over at Woojin. He winked at his husband. Felix rolled his eyes going while mumbling an " _oh my god_ ". Chan looked back at Felix. This time he switched to english. " _Felix, I'm proud of you man, I hope you and Jisung can be together forever, you guys are such a beautiful couple and it makes my heart happy._ " Chan finished his speech. He earned an applause from the crowd. Chan walked over and handed Minho the mic. 

Minho slowly got up. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Jisung, I honestly thought you'd never get married.. because well, you're kind of a mess, but not a bad one, a good mess. I remember when you met Felix, you became way more smiley and talked about Felix non-stop. It was really cute, honestly. When you guys started dating, they both had a glow to you. I guess you could say it was your love for one another. But anyways now I can say, it took you guys long enough. I hope you guys will live a long happy life together." another applause abrupted.

-

After the happy couple was serenaded by Woojin. Felix wanted to have a romantic dance. Jisung didn't protest. They both went down to the floor. Jisung put his hand on Felix's shoulder whilst Felix held his waist. The romantic music started and the two began waltzing together. Felix looked into Jisung's starry eyes. They smiled brightly at each other. Jisung's smile was a full fledged heart. 

Once again they we're lost in their own world. Felix's heart swelled as he kept his eyes on Jisung. They softly held onto each other, dancing with care and love. Jisung was so in love with Felix. Everything had been more perfect than he could imagine.  

"Oh my god, they're so cute!" Chan squealed as he held onto his husbands arm. 

When the song ended they looked around and saw everyone with smiles on their faces. As everyone clapped, Felix pulled in Jisung for a cheek kiss. This was definitely the most happiest day for both ot then. Jisung looked at Felix, his heart was still racing. Felix only smiled back at his husband. 

-

"Who's taking Seungmin home?" Changbin asked while poking Seungmin, who was lying he head on the table. There was only the nine friends left and they all were tired of doing some cleaning.

"Not it!" Hyunjin blurred out. Everyone directed their attention to to him. "What?! Seungmin is pissy drunk, I'm not dealing with that." Hyunjin shrugged. Everyone looked around at each other. Before a sigh interrupted them. 

"I'll do it." Minho volunteered. "Come on Seungminnie," Minho said while putting Seungmin's arm over his shoulder. Seungmin only grunted as Minho held him up.

"Leave me alone!" Seungmin smacked Minho away. Everyone laughed as Minho glared at Seungmin.

"It's gonna be a loooong night buddy," Chan patted Minho's shoulder.

-

Jisung was sat on the hotel balcony. He stared at the polished gold ring on his finger. The brunette really couldn't believe he was married. He looked up that the star in the sky before smiling. "Jisungie?" Jisung turned to see a sleepy Felix at the door. "It's gonna get cold come inside." Jisung nodded and he walked back into the room.

Felix flopped onto the bed. His freshly washed hair scattered across the pillow. Jisung jumped in as well and hugged his husband. He could smell the fresh scent of lavender on Felix. "Lix, can you believe we're married?" Jisung asked with a bright smile. 

"Nope, still can't believe I'm married to the cutest guy ever." Felix flirted as he smiled. Jisung only giggled with a slight blush in his face. Felix kissed his husband and pulled Jisung in for a hug. "I'm so happy, you have no idea." Felix looked at Jisung with hearts in his eyes. Jisung rested his head on Felix chest. The Australian ruin his finger's through Jisung's hair. Jisung perched up to give Felix another kiss. Felix couldn't contain his smile. Jisung was absolutely adorable. "I love you Jisung, forever and always."

"I love you too Felix."


End file.
